However many of these cell systems suffer from the same problem of "self discharge" whether in use or not due to the interaction between the cell plates and the electrolyte. Of course this defect precludes their use in electric vehicles for which they are otherwise well suited as the batteries may run down while the auto is parked.
Other problems common to storage batteries are the increased internal resistance under heavy current for long periods causing the depletion of the electrolyte and the formation of a high resistance layer of water on the positive plate in a stagnant electrolyte.